Help from Below
by Surreal Squirrel
Summary: When all seems lost, the day is saved by someone who they all thought was dead!


"No, Terrence, _this _is what you've done." She heard her mother say.

Ashley had been listening for quite a while, and really hated this Terrence character. But no matter how much she wanted to punch him for overriding her mom, she waited, under the water. Big Bertha was thrashing around; making volcanoes everywhere, which Ashley thought wasn't really accomplishing anything.

And then it was time.

Ashley sprung out of the water floating in midair turning in circles. Everyone's eyes were on her. She floated over to the overgrown abnormal, and used her new super sonic laser eyes to blast it to oblivion.

All was quiet.

After a minute, she guessed everyone thought that was some kind of freak show. And she figured no one knew what the heck was going on, so she decided to tell them….in a normal, excited Ashley way.

"Hey guys! Did you see that awesome laser eye move I did just there? It was so cool!" Everyone stared at her like idiots. Everyone except her mother; she looked like she might burst with happiness.

"Ashley?!" was about all she managed to get out before she did a really awkward dance move, that Ashley really hoped wasn't in style now.

Terrence looked like he wanted to shoot Ashley for ruining his chance to 'save the world' and 'take over the Sanctuary'; like she would ever let him. The guards looked like they would explode any second, and Henry, (on the monitor) looked like he was going to scream.

"Ash? What the heck!" he said.

"Can I explain after I dry off?" Ashley asked; she was pretty uncomfortable.

"Oh. Of course." Her mother said. They all moved aside, and she landed on deck with ease.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kate was so confused and scared. Will had declared he could dance a second ago, and now he was on his knees screaming to the sky.

She and -------- looked at each other, shrugged, picked Will up and dragged him out of the public eye. He was still screaming a very girlish scream.

Once in the shadows, Kate tried to calm him down. When it didn't work, she got feisty.

"Oh my god, Will! Shut up!" She screeched, exasperated. She was tired of all the screaming; there was no need to make a scene! What was wrong with him? She had no clue.

Her outburst had brought him back down to reality. He stared at her, and his face was a cross between embarrassed, and terrified.

"It's Kali," Will said. Although, Kate had kind of already figured that out, since that was what he had been screaming a minute ago. "She was all happy and then she got all evil and then she hurt me!" He whimpered the last part. Kate really had nothing to say; which was scaring her.

"Kate?" She heard Magnus say on the walkie.

"Yea, Doc?" She replied.

"Meet me at the dock, as soon as you can get there."

"Sure thing." This could take awhile. Kate looked back at Will. He seemed a little better, but still shaken.

"Will? Do ya think you can get up? We have to go meet Magnus." He nodded, and got up.

The trip didn't take too long, actually. They made it to the dock in less than a half hour; record time.

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as Will, Kate and got there, they headed home. Ashley thought it best to explain once they were there. She was currently asleep, with her mom watching. Will was informing Kate everything about Ashley, since she only knew a bit. Henry was still on the monitor, talking with them.

As soon as they got to the Sanctuary, Ashley woke up. Henry met them at the gate and hugged his 'little sis' until she was gasping for air.

"Henry, I'm glad to see you too, but it just wouldn't be cool if you suffocated me." She said. Reluctantly, he let go. The whole group then made their way inside, into Magnus' study, and got comfortable.

"So, Ashley, what happened?" Henry asked.

"Ok, so after I teleported, I found myself in the bottom of that ocean. Then, this water nymph popped up and said, 'Ashley, you are stuck down here until someone you love comes. When that happens, you will fly out of the water, and be reunited.' I was freaking out! I wai-" She was cut off by Will.

"What did you eat? Wouldn't you die of hunger or something?" He asked.

"Obviously not, Will." She said in a slow voice, like he was mentally handy-capped or something. "So, anyway, I waited and waited. And then, I heard all of you, and it sounded like you were in trouble, so I got ready to help. I'd seen Big Bertha down there, but it looked like she was asleep, so I let her be. But then she woke up. And you guy's kind of saw the rest." She finished quietly.

Everyone stared at her again, and she felt sort of like a museum exhibit they way they were looking at her. It was creepy. Then they all left, to leave Ashley and her mother alone for a bit. They just hugged for a really long time, and then starting talking about what Ashley had missed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Over the next couple of days, Ashley got settled back in. She hung out with Henry a lot and talked about nothing at all. She became very good friends with Kate, they were best buds now. She hung out with everyone, especially her mom. Late at night, they would sit in Helen's study, and just talk.

Life was finally alright again.

**A/N **: Did ya'll like it? This is the longest story I've ever written, I think! YAY! *gasps* (I thought? the horrors!)

Dedicated to Chocolate and Drama, and carlycarter, who are just so hackin' awesome!

Please, please _please_ review and tell me what you think, 'cause otherwise I will go bury myself in a hole! (and that would not be fun! or would it?)  
I'm going to bed now, 'cause I'm tired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
